With the increasing scarcity of natural resources, how to reduce the energy consumption in life has become one of the major issues in the world. In other words, for power saving, the resource consumption reduction is an object must to be done.
Conventionally, the energy supply network is one-way power supply system. Specifically, a physical power plant first delivers high-voltage electric power (for example, 345 KV) to one or more substation; the one or more substation converts the high-voltage electric power into relatively-low-voltage electric power (for example, 22 KV); and then the regional or urban electric power distribution network provides one-way-three-line 110 V/220 V to the client ends. However, in this conventional power supply system based on physical power plant, about 5% of electric power will be lost during the transmitting process from the power plant to the client ends, due to the relatively long transmitting lines and the multi-level power conversion process. Thus, not only the power energy is lost, but also the costs for building the power plants (such as the fire power, nuclear, hydro, steam power or wind power plants) are raised. In addition, because the aforementioned power energy lost, the increasing costs of transmitting lines and related structures, multi-level power conversion process, one or more substation and the power plant itself, users have to pay more for the electric power. In addition, because the natural resources, such as the crude oil, coal and natural gas which can be used for the electric power generation, have increasing prices, a high electricity price is inevitable.
In addition, to avoid the power loss during the power transmitting process and to consider the electric power drop at the end terminal, power plants usually increase the voltage of the electric power during the transmitting process. However, the high-voltage electric power may damage the electrical products at the client ends and accordingly the electrical products may have shorter life and some energy may be wasted.